magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Official UK Xbox Magazine Issue 0
This magazine was released in November 2001 and priced at £5.50. A free video came with this issue. Regulars Editorial - 1 page (14) Subscribe - 2 pages (128-129) Index - 1 page (130) Features Xbox Photo Gallery - 12 pages (2-13) Inside Xbox *Main Processing Board - 2 pages (42-43) *Graphics Processing Unit - 4 pages (44-47) *Built-in Hard Drive - 4 pages (48-51) *Networking and Connectivity - 2 pages (52-53) *Sound Chip - 2 pages (54-55) *Controllers and Peripherals - 2 pages (56-57) *Audio Visual Output - 2 pages (58-59) Games on Film - 2 pages (114-115) :A guide to all of the game footage appearing on the Official UK Xbox Magazine Launch Special Video. Behind the Scenes of the Official Xbox Magazine Launch Video - 1 page (116) :The Launch Special Video was produced by Network Of The World, a broadcaster and producer of games content. Here, Official Xbox Magazine finds out more about them. Official. Playable. First - 8 pages (120-127) :Xbox is the ultimate games machine. The Official UK Xbox Magazine is the ultimate games magazine. Previews Halo: Combat Evolved - 6 pages (16-21) Dead or Alive 3 - 6 pages (22-27) Project Gotham Racing - 6 pages (28-33) Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee - 6 pages (34-39) The Complete Picture - 2 pages (60-61) *Action Games **Unreal Championship - 2 pages (62-63) **Yager, BC, SWAT: Global Strike Team - 1 page (65) **Circus Maximus: Chariot Wars, Azurik: Rise of Perathia, Star Wars: Obi-Wan - 1 page (66) **Buffy the Vampire Slayer - 1 page (67) **Mace Griffin: Bounty Hunter, Conflict: Desert Storm - 1 page (68) **GunValkyrie, The Thing, Star Wars: Starfighter - 1 page (69) **Spider-Man: The Movie, Jet Set Radio Future, Enclave - 1 page (70) **Gun Metal - 1 page (71) **AirForce Delta Storm, Dreadnoughts, Blood Wake - 1 page (72) **Nightcaster, Jonny Drama, Medal of Honor: Allied Assault - 1 page (73) **Hunter: The Reckoning - 1 page (74) **Falcone: Into the Maelstrom, Batman: Vengeance, Pirates: The Legend of Black Kat - 1 page (75) **Max Payne, Genma Onimusha - 1 page (76) **Reign of Fire, Wrath Unleashed, Robin Hood: Defender of the Crown - 1 page (77) **Dead to Rights, Blood Omen 2, Brute Force, Ultimate Blade of Darkness, Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon, Giants: Citizen Kabuto, Duke Nukem Forever, Panzer Dragoon Orta, A.I.: Artificial Intelligence, Enter the Matrix - 1 page (79) *Racing Games **Mad Dash Racing - 2 pages (80-81) **TOCA Race Driver, Cel Damage, The Simpsons: Road Rage - 1 page (82) **Wreckless: The Yakuza Missions - 1 page (83) **Crash, Arctic Thunder - 1 page (84) **Maximum Chase, Rally Trophy, MotoGP: Ultimate Racing Technology - 1 page (85) **Rallisport Challenge, F1 2001 - 1 page (86) **4x4 EVO 2, Off-Road Wide Open, Lotus Challenge, Sega GT 2002, Test Drive: Overdrive, Ridge Racer 6, Colin McRae Rally 3, Crazy Taxi 3, Freaky Flyers, NASCAR Heat 2002 - 1 page (87) *Beat-'em-ups **Kakuto Chojin - 2 pages (88-89) **Soul Calibur 2, Kabuki Warriors, WWE Raw - 1 page (90) **UFC: Tapout, Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Rocky - 1 page (91) *Sport Games **Amped - 2 pages (92-93) **NFL Fever 2002, Championship Manager: Season 01/02, International Superstar Soccer 2 - 1 page (94) **Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX 2 - 1 page (95) **SSX Tricky - 1 page (96) **David Beckham Soccer, Dark Summit - 1 page (97) **Mike Tyson Heavyweight Boxing, Outlaw Golf, Transworld Surf - 1 page (98) **Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3, Transworld Snowboarding - 1 page (99) **Jimmy White's Cueball World, ESPN NBA 2Night 2002, NFL Blitz 20-02, NHL 2002, FIFA Football 2002, NBA 2K2 - 1 page (101) **MX 2002 featuring Ricky Carmichael, NFL 2K2, Triple Play 2002, ESPN NHL Night 2002, NHL Hitz 20-02, Knockout Kings 2002, Mat Hoffman's Pro BMX 2, ESPN NFL PrimeTime 2002, NBA Live 2002, Madden NFL 2002 - 1 page (103) *Platform & RPG **Galleon: Islands of Mystery - 2 pages (104-105) **Shenmue II, Silent Hill 2: Inner Fears, The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind - 1 page (106) **Project Ego - 1 page (107) **Fuzion Frenzy, Sneakers (Nezmix) - 1 page (108) **Loons: The Fight for Fame, Phantasy Star Online Episode I & II, Myst III: Exile - 1 page (109) **Rayman M, Memorick: The Apprentice Knight - 1 page (110) **Shrek, Malice - 1 page (111) *Index - 1 page (112) *Stats - 1 page (113) Adverts PC Gamer Issue 104 - 1 page (78) GamesMaster Issue 115 - 1 page (100) T3 - 1 page (102) Other Credits Art Editor :Adam Hayes Contributors :Ed Lomas, Gavin Ogden, Steve Brown, William Matthews Issue Index